The Kaiba brothers go on a Trip
by Artemussilvourfox
Summary: Noah's back and now Mokuba has a tough task at hand. Trying to make his older brother and their stepbrother get along. So why not a vacation to do some bonding? Well things don't go too well. First story in my series.
1. How this all Happened

Artemussilvourfox: Alright my first fanfic, this should be fun.

Seto: When did I consent to this?

Artemussilvourfox: You didn't, really consent.

Seto: So you're forcing me against my will?

Artemussilvourfox: I guess.

Noah: That's literary rape!

Artemussilvourfox: Huh!? Right...well anyway-

The disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters, they belong to their respected creator. I **do** own the story idea and the characters I make up, so do not steal them.

Chapter 1: How this all Happened

"Are we there yet?" Noah whined.

"Noah, we're not even moving." Mokuba pointed out. The two boys were seated on the steps of a very extravagant, very big 'movable mansion'. In other words, a mobile home. Of course Noah wouldn't have ridden in it if they called it that, you know, poor people live in them.

Little…

This was basically all Noah's fault anyway. Yeah it was easy getting him back (shockingly). They made those bodies like in that movie with Robin Williams being that robot thing. Just like that.

The problem was…

_(Flashback)_

_"Noah! What in hell's name do you think you're doing!?" Seto growled, he heard he could find the little broccoli head in this part of the mansion. Noah was humming a little tune, fixing some books on a shelf._

"_Oh nothing much, just cleaning up father's office. Honestly besides playing musical beds can't those maids clean?"_

_**Musical beds? **Seto thought, he was trying to remember the exact definition of that word or words._

_"Alright 1: that bastard that sired you with a woman almost your age, is dead and 2: I am **not** having any form of sex with those **things**."_

_"In this order 1: I didn't say it was you they were having fun with not that anyone would and speaking of which why not hire male butlers? Well not that I mind having an all-female staff…"_

_"You're a pervert." Seto spat, walking away. "Oh and if you have to know, if I hire just butlers tabloids would say I'm gay."_

_"You're not? Oh! Well this is a new discovery for me and all this I thought you and Mokuba-" a fist came crashing over Noah's head and breaking the bookcase into pieces._

_"You little bastard…" _

_"Uh… Seto…" Mokuba just poked his head in to see the heavy tension between his brother and step-brother. "What are you doing?" the two of them just kept glaring at each other, one filled with rage, the other with a slight amusement he could upset Seto so easily._

_**Don't let him get to you…** Seto removed his fist from the bookcase. "Nothing. I was just showing Noah how everything in here should really look. And I **do** mean everything."_

_(End flashback)_

The two of them hated the others guts.

Mokuba sighed, recalling the incident. It was like watching two tornados trying to destroy each other, destructive and absolutely no logic to the whole thing. So, Mokuba came up with the idea from them to go on vacation, a trip to the Grand Canyon. Now you would say this is more Mokuba's fault than Noah's, but that's where you're wrong. If Noah could've just gotten along with Seto then Mokuba wouldn't have to come up with this bonding time. So it goes like this.

Mokuba's idea to go on this trip.

Noah's fault that he needs to be a spoiled brat.

Now you're probably wondering _how_ Mokuba convinced his older brother to go.

Well…

_(Flashback)_

_"No."_

_"Aw…come on Seto."_

_"What part don't you understand of 'I have a company to run'?" Mokuba started to pout, Seto working on his computer not caring in the least. "Anyway, what would be the point?"_

_"For all three of us to bond together. You know…like a family." Noah began to chuckle, sitting in a chair in the back of the office._

_"You forget Mokuba, you are all my property." Seto scoffed at Noah's cockiness._

_"Actually, you green pervert, it's the other way around." _

_"Oh really?" Noah arched his green delicately pluck eyebrows._

_"Lift the back of your hair and see for yourself." Mokuba was really not liking where this was going. Noah was gone momentarily_…

_"What exactly is he going to find?" Mokuba asked, they heard a scream of horror._

_"You monster!" Noah yelled, clenching his fist and pointed his finger accusingly at Seto. Mokuba was lost as Seto sneered a Noah sneer._

_"Hn…that's what you get for acting like a spoiled brat." Seto sat back down, Noah screamed a death dry and tried to get his hands around Seto's throat._

_"Noah don't!" Mokuba pulled Noah away from Seto. Now he could see the words plastered of the back of his synthetic neck:_

_Property of Seto Kaiba, © Kaiba corp._

_"Seto that's just mean…" Mokuba muttered aptly, Seto glanced nonchalantly then back to the screen._

_"My point Mokuba. Me and Noah don't get along within a hundred feet between each others beings. What makes you think we can get along in an RV going to the Grand Canyon?"_

_"Yes, unfortunately I agree with Seto." Noah concurred, Mokuba smiling feebly._

_"W-well you both agreed on something."_

_"Yeah, that we don't want to go." Noah and Seto muttered at the same time. Mokuba wasn't happy about this, it wasn't exactly going his way, so he resorted to his secret weapon. Slowly his eyes became bigger and watery, feigning being on the verge of tears. Noah felt bad after as he watched this display, Seto was being a coward by hiding behind the computer while Noah had no protection from Mokuba's sad face. _

_Then he got an idea._

_"Alright I'll go." Noah confessed with a dramatic voice that caused Seto to stop typing and become very suspicious._

_"Really!?" Mokuba asked hopefully. Noah giving a primly smile._

_"Of course Mokuba, you're my favorite step-brother-"_

_"Oh I'm so hurt now." Seto retorted, Noah waved his comment off like an annoying gnat._

_"I would make you happy no matter what. Plus since Seto doesn't **want **to go…" now Noah pulled Mokuba close, whispering the last part, but loud enough for Seto to hear. "It'll give us time to be **alone**." Noah just said it in that way._

_Seto blew up._

_"You little sicko! That's it! I'm going!" Seto had stood up in his seat…a few seconds later Seto just realized what Noah just did. _

_"That's sick!" Mokuba pushed Noah off, his step-brother chuckling at his superiority._

_(End flashback)_

Once again, Noah's fault.

_I can't believe that little brat tricked me._ Seto thought, right now he was looking under the hood of the R-uh 'Movable mansion'

"Movable mansion my ass." Seto hissed, getting grease over his arms as he tried to find the source of the problem. Roland, (yes Roland was on this trip he said he knew how to get there since him and his family went on vacation to the Grand Canyon before.) Anyway Roland was holding Seto's nice white jacket (yes he's wearing the business suit, I couldn't imagine him in his giant trench coats for some reason). So that's it he's wearing the blue shirt and white pants (Well that's kind of good because if he wore his black shirt and leather pants well…)

"Hey!" everyone looked up surprised as Seto yelled up into the sky. "Idiot writer. Get on with the damn fanfic, so in the Anime I can be back at Kaiba Corp. and Noah's dead!"

(00...I learned something today…Seto Kaiba doesn't like to follow the laws of physics!)

"Uh-oh looks like the sun's getting to our beloved step-brother." Noah chided, laughing that oh-so annoying laugh.

"The only person that's losing it is you, you green pervert." Seto snapped going back to looking in the engine. That last remark that the writer made Seto couldn't reply angrily to. It would only make him more insane and he didn't need that little brat Noah to be anymore annoying than he already is.

_At least she's writing that damn story. _

(TT Hey Seto, I could make you disappear from the story).

_But you wouldn't do that would you?_

…

…

…

(Screw you)

"Seto I don't think you should call Noah a 'Green pervert'." Mokuba said rather glumly, wiping his brow of sweat.

"Yes, after all, since this whole quest is for us to bond I suggest you quit with the nasty names." Noah pointed out logically, crossing his arms like he was the king of the world.

_Quest? _Mokuba and Roland thought, Seto wasn't paying attention to them.

"Well this isn't a movable mansion anymore. It's a mansion with a broken chain." Seto pulled out the broken chain (I don't know what it's called, but it's definitely in vehicles).

"What are you saying?" Noah inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you think I'm saying? We're stranded in the middle of the Arizona desert." Seto grabbed a white towel and started to wipe the engine grime from his hands. "Unless someone wants to magically pull out 15 inch chain, we're not going anywhere." Noah couldn't believe this!

"This is ridiculous! Can't you make a 'temporary chain'?" Noah asked and his father said this was a child prodigy!

"I could…but last time I checked no one here wears pantyhose." there was an awkward silence through the group.

"Pantyhose?" the three bystanders muttered, Seto nodded like this was perfectly normal.

"Yes, they're very durable and stretchable. They can probably last long enough to get us to another town. But once again there's the whole problem of we don't have any females in this little 'travel group'." Once again there was a long, long, long silence.

"Mr. Kaiba, may I suggest something?" Roland approached cautiously, Seto was not enjoying the sun scorching down on his head and now was sweating steadily. Luckily Roland wasn't wearing his black suit (why would he?). (Seto gives the writer an evil glare).

(Alright! It was just a retort. Sheesh…)

Instead he was wearing blue pants and blue checkered shirt.

"Go on." Roland gulped, god it felt like they were back in Mr. Kaiba's office and Seto was telling him to say it because he knows it's stupid.

"Well, since the last town we were at is only a couple of hours away. Perhaps I could walk there and get another chain."

"Perhaps you could…"

…

"So…?"

"Sure go. Just don't get killed." Seto replied agitated. Roland nodded and then came out in garb that Seto almost freaked, thinking it was Ishizu and her destiny bull.

"Don't worry, I won't let you down!" Roland promised and started out in the baking sands of the desert.

…

"Roland's not coming back is he?" Mokuba asked, Seto grunted loudly closing the lid to the engine shut.

"As long as he took the GPS he should be fine." Seto said going inside for a moment, shoving Noah off the steps as he went. When Seto came back out he was playing with Noah's cell phone. "Huh…no signal." then Kaiba crushed it, flinging it to Noah.

"Oh hey!" Noah whined picking up his crushed phone, mourning its lost.

"Get over it Greenie. It's just a piece of metal." Seto rolled his eyes at his stepbrother's strange sadness for a phone.

" 'Piece of metal?' Piece of metal!? _I'm _a piece of metal if you haven't realized it!" Noah hissed, crushing his phone into a more crumbled state that caused Noah to tear up.

"Not one part of your body is made of metal Noah, trust me, it'd be a pain in the ass trying to get you through a metal detector." Seto hissed back. Noah was still angry about the phone.

"Oh fine!" Noah stomped up the steps, "If I'm not made of _metal_ I'm going to take a shower. Oh and another thing…" before leaving Noah stuck his head out, glaring angrily he threw the broken cell phone at Seto, who naturally caught it. "I didn't pack the GPS system so Roland's walking randomly out there in the desert!"

SLAM!

The whole RV shook from the impact of the slamming door.

"Yup we're just bonding perfectly." Mokuba muttered, placing his face in his hands, frustrated. Seto just grunted, looking out into the desert vastness. The heat was causing the desert to faze out, a cicada making it's clicking noise.

"How long have those vultures been there?" Seto broke his gaze and looked to where Mokuba was pointing. Right above them were Raptors, circling.

"Well if they think we're an easy meal then they're very wrong." the silence didn't last long as they heard something strange.

"What was that!?" Mokuba yelled, hearing the source from the RV. The screeching was coming closer. Mokuba jumped off the steps and hid behind his brother, god that was the creepiest thing he ever heard. It was creepier than evil Marik's psychotic facial expressions. Of course fear turned into laughter when the source of the shrill girly scream was Noah.

"Hey! Who turned off the water!?" Noah was only clothed in a white towel, his hair foamy from lathering his head with moisturizer. The sea green haired boy eyed the red faced (from holding back laughter or getting sunburn) younger stepbrother and hiding back a smirk of the older stepbrother.

"Alright which one of you did it?" Noah demanded again, Mokuba finally exploded.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! N-Noah! What kind of sound was that!?" Mokuba was keeled over in laughter, not being able to breath.

"What? What are you talking about? I screamed. I yelled. I made a sound of anger and frustration. What's so funny about that?"

"That you sounded like dying mule." Seto interjected that only made Mokuba laugh harder. Noah wasn't equally as amused.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Now can you please explain to me how the water suddenly turned off!?"

"Go check under the 'movable mansion' and see what's wrong with the water tank." Seto said snidely, god Noah was such a little…ugh! Horrible brat!

"I'm wearing a towel **Seto**." Noah pointed out his half nudity.

"Then go put on a robe **Noah**."

Mokuba gave up on the two of them and checked himself.

"Whoa…there's a big huge hole in it!"

"What?" Noah and Seto asked in union, Seto moved Mokuba aside and look for himself.

"Hn…I was wonder about that bump a few hours ago…wait." Seto was getting the bigger picture of what was going on. Stuck in desert, water supply is deteriorating…

"Mokuba go see what water we have left!" Mokuba ran inside the RV while Noah was having his own crisis.

"We're _losing _our water!? This is a catastrophe!" Well Seto was surprised that Noah was actually caring and not being selfish.

But Noah didn't finish…

"This isn't leave in conditioner! My hair is going to become so unruly."

The heat and Noah's whining was starting to break the calm exposure of the CEO. Pushed any farther and he was going to install an off button for Noah. Then Mokuba came out with…a water bottle.

"This is all the water we have." Mokuba said shakily, Noah's eyes went wide.

"That's it!? Give it to me!" then Mokuba and Noah started a tugging contest over the water bottle, while Seto was trying not to explode at the two of them. Instead, he snatched the bottle from their squabbling hands.

"This is the last bit of our water," Seto half asked and added nastily to Noah, "And it's not going on your **head**."

Artemussilvourfox: that's the end of chapter 1, I'll put up chapter 2 when I get reviews.

Kaiba brothers: Don't review! DON'T REVIEW!!!


	2. Conditionsknowing if you going crazy

Mokuba: They didn't listen Seto.

Seto: F#ck!

Noah: Language Seto.

Seto: Oh shut up!

Artemussilvourfox: Ok, chapter 2's here enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Conditions and Knowing if you're going Crazy  


"Alright, for **some **of you who have problems with realizing the world doesn't revolve around you-"

"Humph." Noah crossed his arms undignified as him and Mokuba sat at a picnic table, Seto explaining the conditions of their newly discovered 'water' problem.

"We're short on water, our transportation is broken down." Seto showed the water bottle, now marked with measurements. "Each one of us gets a turn drinking every one hour, youngest first."

"That's me!"

"Politically correct Noah, you're older than both of us."

"Aw…"

"Another thing, until Roland, for who knows how long, comes back. We're stuck out here."

"That's it?" Mokuba and Noah asked.

"That's it, so find some shade and have fun." Seto was partially joking with that statement and walked away to the other side of the RV.

"Fun. Yeah being burned alive sure is _fun_." Noah spat sarcastically, then he too left the table.

"Where you going Noah?"

"Go sit under the Movable Mansion for shade of course." Mokuba nodded his head that he understood his step-brother's meaning. Then he ended up sitting around awkwardly, wondering what to do.

"I guess…I'll draw." Mokuba looked around for some scenery. "The desert!" yup, that wasn't going to be too hard. So, that's what Mokuba did, he sat out on the bench and started to sketch. The sun was still a baking orb in the sky and it beat down on Mokuba's long black hair and yellow vest.

_Good thing I wore short sleeves. _Mokuba thought glumly, taking his vest off in a hurry. Then Seto came out, his sleeves were pulled up.

"Anyone feeling like roasting themselves alive. Go inside and you'll get your wish."

Noah shuffled out from under the RV.

"I can't take this! I'm going to find _something_ to wash this out with!" Noah said this, all the while pulling at his hair which kind of was looking very sticky. So Noah went inside, slamming the door and making the whole thing shake again.

"Mokuba let me put this sun block on you." Mokuba grunted distastefully, but did as his brother said and took his shirt off.

"What about you?" Mokuba glanced over as his brother finished in one minute flat.

"I did it inside."

"What jerked off?" the obnoxious voice of Noah came from the RV. Seto took that opportunity to shove the 'movable mansion' and make Noah screech.

"Oh! I was doing something!"

"I know. That's why I shook it."

"You pushed it though." Mokuba pointed the obvious out.

"Noah doesn't know that." Seto stood his full height and inclined against the metal wall. Of course it was burning hot and just as quickly stepped away.

"I wonder how Roland's doing." Mokuba said sadly, looking towards the blue abyss that was the sky.

Moving down from the sky (you know like those cool scene changes because Mokuba was…looking at the sky and…well you get it right?). Well, moving down from the sky we see Roland panting and sweating as he walked through the desert. Stopping for a minute Roland wiped the perspiration from his face with a hankie. Reaching to his side, Roland retrieved his canteen and shook it.

Half of his water was left.

Roland felt kind of guilty. From what he saw in the fridge, there wasn't a lot of drinking water. Then he reasoned it would only take a couple of hours and if the Kaiba brothers could survive a plane crash, they could survive a few hours without water.

Suddenly! A distance off, Roland swore he saw a giant igloo.

Uh-oh a mirage.

Roland's brain was too fried, so he didn't reason how an igloo could remain standing when it was 110 degrees outside. Roland made a run for it, little did he realize he was going the right way until he did that little detour. The igloo didn't seem to get any closer as Roland ran for it.

_It must be huge!_ Roland thought gleefully, doubling his efforts to run towards it.

Ah…poor, poor Roland.

_Back to the Kaiba brothers…_

It was now Mokuba's turn to take a drink from the water bottle. Already he drew the desert, the sun, and a couple of those vultures. Now he was drawing the underside of the RV. Seto had joined him until a few minutes ago he had edged out and reminded Mokuba about the bottle. So Mokuba shriveled out from under the giant vehicle to get the bottle, which was in a shaded spot under the picnic table.

When Mokuba was walking over he didn't know whether or not he was experiencing a mirage himself. It would explain Seto's hysterical laughter from before. There at the table, Noah sat…………………………his hair a tint of pink.

"Noah…" Mokuba asked slowly, not tearing his eyes away from the pink thing on Noah's head. "What happened to your **head?**"

"Hmph! I washed it out with pasta sauce." Noah explained moodily, Mokuba took his drink and closed the cap slowly.

"Right-"

"It's not funny!" Noah snapped.

"Yes it is!" Seto stuck his head out of the RV.

"Shut up Seto!" Noah nearly spat, slamming his fists on the table

"Only when you get a masculine voice." that was the last they saw of the brunette. Mokuba was fiddling with the bottle, pondering something.

How can they get more water?

"Oh I got it!" Mokuba said excitedly running inside the RV. Noah glumly waited and then Mokuba ran back outside with a bowl and…a popsicle stick?

"Mokuba, what are you going to do with that?" Noah asked worriedly, thinking his brother was finally loosing it in the heat.

"Well you know how I cry a lot?" Mokuba asked Noah slowly nodded, "I figured I'll collect my tears for water AHAHAHAHAHA-WAHAHAHA!" Mokuba made himself laugh until he cried and began to brush his tears into the bowl.

O.O; (Noah's reaction)

"Mokuba," Noah calmly approached Mokuba. Slowly he took a deep breath ready to say what he thought. "I think you've gone insane." Mokuba glanced over at Noah with a bland expression.

"When I dye my hair pink then you know I've gone insane." Mokuba explained, face somber, showing no amusement.

* * *

Artemussilvourfox: If anyone would tell me when they review to tell me exactly _where_ Domino is, since my friend told me it's in New York, but it's a _Japanese_ anime and I've only watched the dubbed, so I really appreciate it! 

Noah: Why does _my_ hair turn pink!?

Artemussilvourfox: Relax it's a fanfiction, it didn't really happen.

Noah: It still perposterous.

Artemussilvourfox: If you think that's perposterous, then you're not going to like the next chapter.

Noah: What do you mean?

Artemussilvourfox: Nothing, nothing...

Noah: What are you going to do to me!?

Artemussilvourfox: Review!


	3. Someone's got Sunburn

Artemussilvour: here's chapter three...yeah I'm too tired to write anymore

* * *

Chapter 3: Someone's Got Sunburn

He just said going inside was like roasting yourself alive.

Kaiba doesn't seem to take people's advice………………or his own for that matter. Grunting with resentment, Seto went out again with a giant role of duct tape. The empty blue sky was now gaining a slight tint of rose as it became evening. Even if the temperature had dropped a few degrees it was still like being in an oven.

And all the heat was focused on them.

"Careful Seto, you're skin's going to peel." Seto turned darkly to Noah with that stupid 'I'm superior to you' grin.

"That's what the sun block's for you asshole. Sun block _you_ didn't use."

Noah shrugged, "Please I'm not going to get sunburn."

"Just shut the hell up." Seto scowled; crawling under the RV he faced up to their tank with the giant crack along it. A tiny trickle of water that was left broke from its surface and smacked point blank onto Seto's left cheek.

_Why couldn't it be bigger?_

Pulled the tape the length of the crack he covered the hole and applied pressure to make it stick. A temporary fix until they could get out of this wasteland, but the fix didn't last as the heat made the tape lose its stick and slowly slide off.

_I'm going to need some plaster._

"Why didn't you fix that _before _I came up with my solution?" that annoying voice demanded with an air bossiness that Seto could _strangle_ him.

_He better get sunburn._

(A few hours later)

"OH MY GOD! NO!" Noah was running around hysterically, screeching in pain every few seconds.

"Noah looks like a lobster." Mokuba remarked the green haired boy now a red kid.

"Or like those natives doing a rain dance." then yelled the next part out to him. "Come on Noah chant! Make it rain! You can do it!" Mokuba had fallen off the steps from Seto's sarcastic enthusiasm, shaking in laughter.

"You just shut up Seto!" Noah panted, keeling over on his knees to catch his breath. Running around when it was ninety something degrees wasn't a very good idea.

Unless you wanted to kill yourself.

"You done now?" Seto asked, towering over the exhausted Noah.

"Huff, huff Y-yes…"

"Then here." Seto threw the sunscreen to him. "Sunscreen, become friends with it."

"Humph." Noah made a snooty face, gazing at the SPF whatever number! Squirting the lotion out, Noah looked at the bottle and a cynical smirk spread across his lips.

(A few minutes later)

"Seto…" Mokuba crawled under the movable mansion with his older brother.

"What is it?"

"……Noah's gone insane." Mokuba mumbled, twiddling his thumbs with unease.

"What makes you say that?" Seto was pulled out by his shirt until both he and Mokuba were sitting in the sand. Seto was disgusted and appalled.

Noah had taken his shirt off and tied it around his head to conceal his pink hair. His sunburned face, the rest of him was lily white, well besides the parts of his thighs that weren't covered by his tube socks. He _really _did look like those natives. But that wasn't the worst part; the empty sunscreen bottle had drawn on it…_red_ eyes and a mouth. Noah was looking at the sky, the bottle in his arms.

"Noah…?" the two approached him slowly; Seto tapped Noah's shoulder cautiously. Noah turned around suddenly as Seto shoved Mokuba behind him.

"Oh hello Seto…Mokuba…"

…he sounded pretty calm…

"Noah…what is that?" Mokuba pointed to the sunscreen with the newly drawn face. Noah had a surprised expression staring down at the bottle, he slapped his forehead.

"Oh silly me HAHA! Wilbert," Noah shoved the bottle in their faces, "Meet Seto and Mokuba they're my annoying step-brothers that have been stranded with us. Huh?" Noah listened to the sunscreen. "What's that Wilbert? You don't like them? Well don't worry Wilbert; you _don't_ ever have to talk to them again. You're my best friend. Hehe-AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" While laughing Noah fell into the sand. He stopped abruptly and stared at the sky again.

…

…

…

It was then they noticed a stream of blood going down Noah's face.

"Noah… how-?" Noah jabbed his thumb to the table, there deep indents and red spots were on the corner of it.

"Shh…" Noah muttered quietly, cuddling 'Wilbert' "God just put mother on long distance and I only have ten minutes to talk with her." by then Seto had steered Mokuba away from the mentally disturbed Noah.

"We'll just let him sit out there until it cools down." They settled down by the RV as the sky soon turned a deep ruby red indicating sunset. Seto watched Noah as he muttered to himself with 'Wilbert' then glance over at Mokuba. Looked back to Noah then back to Mokuba…

"I'm not going to go insane Seto." Mokuba furrowed his brow, catching his brother staring at him oddly.

"I never said that."

"The why do you keep looking at Noah then looking at me?"

"I'm keeping an eye on both of you."

"You were staring at me."

"Just a glance." Mokuba made a loud 'humph' and turned away, crossing his arms. Then he felt something plopped over his head.

It was Seto's coat.

"So you won't get heatstroke." that was the explanation Seto gave him when Mokuba turned to him. The raven hair boy 'humph' again and got his own idea. Taking his small vest he concealed under the RV, Mokuba threw it over Seto's head.

"Just so _you_ don't go nutty from the heat." Mokuba explained, receiving a grouchy expression from his brother. Mokuba gave him a raspberry. Seto pushed him over. Mokuba vowed he would bury Seto in sand later when he fell asleep.

* * *

Artemussilvourfox: BTW thanks a lot for reviews, I'll get chapter 4 up sooner or later... 


	4. Bonding?

Thinking...thinking... Uhhh lost what I was going to write. Oh well maybe it'll come to me

...I hope.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bonding?

The sun had now officially set. The temperature took a major drop and it became perfectly cool. Mokuba sighed in relief and sprawled out on the soft sand. "Aw…much better." Mokuba was making himself comfortable when suddenly a low growling sound protruded from his stomach. Eyes that were closed widened in realization and the raven haired boy sat up quickly. When Mokuba looked down at the bag of pretzels that was thrown to him.

"Eat." Seto commanded, sliding next to his younger brother-what seemed to be-in exhaustion. Mokuba looked at the bag critically.

"Won't all this salt make me thirsty?" the little sibling asked, poking the bag like this could be his last meal. Mokuba's elder brother had his eyes closed and shook his head quietly.

"Salt…I'm in no mood to explain. Just trust me when I say, it'll keep you alive." With some uncertainty, Mokuba popped open the bag.

"Yeah sure." Mokuba muttered, beginning to chomp on the salt-covered dough. Examining one and looking at his brother. Mokuba realized Seto must've been hungry too. "Here." offering the pretzel to his brother. A grunt and Seto pushed it away, shaking his head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on. Just eat one." Leaning closer, Mokuba began to stuff the snack between Seto's tighter closed lips and it began to crumble into bits on Seto's lap. Finally, Kaiba opened his eyes to glare sharply at Mokuba. Only his horrible stare was met by sad, big, round, watery, cutesy eyes that boggled at him. Begging him to eat. Muttering something incoherent, Mokuba took the opportunity and shoved some pretzels into the brunette's mouth. A loud swallow and Mokuba watched it go down his brother's throat.

"Happy?"

"Yes." now toddling back towards them was a very weary, very wide-eyed Noah. They were cautious as Noah sunk down before the two. Slowly, he adjusted himself Indian style, 'Wilbert' still held in his arms. Realizing this, Noah chucked the bottle faraway as possible. "You're not insane anymore right?" Mokuba asked as Noah nodded gently.

"I think I need a bandage…" Noah touched his forehead in the center and showed the crimson glistening on his forefingers.

Time passed slowly and summed up to only two hours. By then Noah had complained about eating pretzels and wanted food that was his level of superiority. Well the only thing that was _fancy_ was that pasta and well…it was in Noah's hair. Grumbling, Noah started to eat the pretzels.

"This is absolutely humiliating…" the two Kaiba brothers turned in question to the mouth-full remark that wasn't quite clear to them.

"What was that Noah?" Mokuba inquired.

Big mistake.

Taking a deep breath-

_Oh crap here we go._ Seto inclined his head to the sky as he made a major eye roll. He's been around Noah enough to know what will happen next.

"This entire situation!"

Noah complaining…and whining.

Those two qualities come hand in hand don't they?

So Noah continuing with his rant. "We're-correction, _I'm_ a Kaiba. My family's had prodigy minds throughout the generations and now I'm resorted to…THIS!" and he pointed out his lobster body which the other two were becoming used to and didn't find the mood (or the will) to make fun of him. Also there was a giant bandage on his forehead that he used as ink to give _Wilbert_ an identity. "Stuck out in the desert and to make it worse with _YOU!_" pointing a finger accusingly at Seto, who was not paying attention in the least. "This is your entire fault of course. You just can't accept the fact that I'm the truth heir to the corporation. You have to be: _'No it's mine you can't have it'_. This mindless and obviously pointless bickering has winded us up in this barren wasteland. Only to go see a giant _hole_ in the ground to _BOND!_ You want to know what you are. A giant prick!!!"

"Wow Noah I'm amazed…it takes a big person to admit it's entirely their fault and call themselves self-degrading names. Well in your case its short…_very_ short." after hearing the snide retort Noah began to growl venomously.

"RRRR!" Picking up a handful of sand Noah flung it in Seto's face and made a jump at him. "ASSHOLE I'LL CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!" Surprisingly Noah knocked Seto over and was trying to punch him.

"Get off of me you lunatic!" Seto snarled, trying to wipe the sand away from his eyes and shove Noah off of him.

"Stop it! Stop it right NOW!" Mokuba wailed, wiping away a few tears that began to form. He couldn't help it, it seemed his frustration Mokuba yelling made the two stop their squabbling in the sand to look at him. "Fighting isn't going to help us! We have to get along in order to survive…well until Roland gets back…which might be never…" seeing he wasn't making his point made clear, Mokuba shook his head and finished before they could start again. "What I mean is, we have to think not fight. Like here's a thought. Just because the movable mansion can't move doesn't mean it's completely useless."

"What do you mean?" Noah had crawled off Seto and eyed Mokuba warily.

"I mean that the air conditioner still works!" Mokuba yelled and Noah eyes got big.

"You're saying…that we spent an entire day out here in the baking sun…when we had air conditioning?" the green haired Kaiba clarified and was given a blunt look from Mokuba.

"Duh…"

"You're wrong Mokuba." now their attention was directed to Seto as he explained. "Don't you think I **tried** to get the air conditioner working?"

_(Flashback to before Kaiba made the remark, if you want to me roasted alive do it in here.)_

_Seto fiddling with the air conditioner._

_"This damn thing was working before…"_

_BOOM!_

_(End flashback)_

"You're kidding…" the two boys asked.

"Did any of you actually **look** when you were inside that thing?"

_(Noah's thoughts back then)_

_Must. Wash. Hair._

_(Mokuba's thoughts…just right now)_

_I don't remember going inside…Oh wait, getting Popsicle sticks and that was it._

"So Mokuba…" Mokuba came out from his thoughts and stared gloomily at his brother.

He knew that tone.

Scolding time.

"Don't make assumptions unless you have the facts."

"Well how was **I** suppose to know!? Maybe you shouldn't have been tampering with it Seto!" little did Mokuba realize that once again Noah's anger was starting to start back up into a wild fire.

"Mokuba's right…" Noah was now towering over the taller Kaiba and begun his accusation. "That's why the Movable Mansion broke down! You were touching it and it broke down! And **now**, **now** we can't even enjoy some air conditioning! AHHH!!!" and again Noah tried throttling Seto. Seto responded by punching Noah's lights out. Mokuba sighed heavily.

_This was what I was trying to prevent! I need to work on what words I choose…_

* * *

Noah eyes fluttered open, feeling a pain in the side of his face. 

"Finally you woke up." Mokuba breathed in relief, guessing from the darkness in the sky and there being a small fire lit, it had been quite a while that Noah was out.

Groaning Noah sat up. "What happened?"

"You went and started blaming Seto for everything that happened. Threw sand in his eyes and attacked him. Eventually he knocked you out with one punch."

"Oh…" feeling his cheek, he cringed, slightly remembering what happened. "That was embarrassing."

"Why did you do that?"

"Huh?" Noah's brains were still a little frazzled as he tried to comprehend the question. "What do you mean?"

"You blamed Seto for what's happened…again. Although we're all at fault here."

Noah furrowed his brow, oh great Mokuba was about to become their mediator. It's just simply odd how this kid can seem so 'wet behind the ears' as you would say, but know so much about human feelings. "Explain."

"Well, it was my idea to go on the trip, you two for bickering so much and causing me to think of someway to bond, Roland for us being out here for so long, being a dingbat and not take the GPS. Also the fact you admitted to not packing it and that's why Roland's lost out there…probably dead."

Noah nodded his head solemnly, until he realized…

"Hey! I got blamed for two things!"

"Three things."

"Oh what else?"

"Making the separation between you and Seto," Mokuba demonstrated by moving his first fingers farther apart, "now **this** far. This is bad."

"And what on Earth do you want me to do?"

"Explain to me why you have to be so angry at him!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

" 'Stealing the company, blah, blah, blah.' I thought you were over it. Don't you remember how Gozaburo-your father- treated you?"

"…It's not just that…"

"Oh…well…that's good…I think…" Mokuba watched as Noah covered his face in frustration.

"He seems to hate me-Seto-he hates me and I have no idea why."

"Well…you did kind of trap our minds in a virtual world, brainwashed me, forced Seto to duel you, threatening to steal his body, used me as a shield, turned us to stone, stole _my_ body instead of Seto's and nearly had us blown up-" Mokuba stopped as he came to a conclusion with repeating this. "You know, I should probably hate you more than Seto."

But that only seem to make Noah more upset. "I said I was sorry about that. I-" he hesitated about what to say next, but continued. "I still resent Seto for stealing the company that's just a natural thing for me, but I don't exactly _hate_ that street urchin.

"Well, calling him names isn't helping you two get along either." Mokuba pointed out and made another point as well. "You don't make fun of me, do you?"

"_You_ gave me a chance, after I did all those things to you. Seto _didn't._"

"Yeah…he can hold grudges longer than other people."

"Only because you're a naïve moron half the time."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on Mokuba, you can't forgive _everyone_, there are things that are unforgivable."

"Well…like what?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Alright, what if someone-anyone-shot your brother? Would you just 'forgive' them for taking away your brother?"

"Of course I wouldn't , I'd be angry, sad, feel lonely. I would resent that person for the rest of my life, but then what happens? Am I going to feel like that forever or am I going to get out of the grief and start living again?"

"Hm. I think Seto would be upset if he heard that."

"No. He told me so. If he died, he said that I should move on with my life."

Noah seemed very amused by this. "And yet, if _you_ were to die he would end his."

"This is why I said, 'As long as you do the same'. Anyway," Mokuba stood to brush the sand from his rolled up pants. "If there's nothing really _reasonable_ to hold a grudge with him. I think you should _try_ to get somewhat along with my brother and in some shape or form, apologize."

"Anything else you want that'll defy the natural order?"

"Just don't start any fights, unless it's actually something _worth_ fighting about."

"What if he starts a fight with me?" he glared darkly as he was being scolded for this and not that meager waif.

"Trust me Noah when I say, you start fights majority of the time. You're an instigator!"

The green-uh-pink haired Kaiba scowled venomously as Mokuba slinked away.

"Now good-night!" was the last he heard from Mokuba as he entered the RV.

"Humph!" Noah sprawled on the ground muttering bleakly, "Still doesn't help with Seto hating me."

* * *

Oh! I remembered! Don't expect the next chapter after Christmas break I'm trying to write a little Christmas story for my friend to enjoy and I'm only halfway done with it, so my free time is going to be busy typing that up. Enjoy this as much as you can. 


	5. Desert's Sandstorm

Well I didn't finish the Christmas story, but I don't really care! Man I hate working under stress, especially on something I'm in no mood to write. Right, chapter 5 and thanks a bunch for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5: Desert's Sandstorm

Someone was screaming at Noah.

He was still half-asleep, so didn't respond at first. The thing that did get his attention was little grains of sand pounding on him like rain.

"Noah!" the person screaming his name from before picked him up easily eliminated that it was Mokuba. When sand had stopped pounding on him and hearing it bounce off a metal surface he knew he was inside the RV.

That was the end of Noah's consciousness.

When he did awake, the floor of the RV was a fuzzy blur of turquoise. As the twelve year old (in physical appearance) stood, it was a swirl of blues, but the one thing he did notice was that those sand dunes he saw in the distance, they had moved during the night and ate the Movable Mansion.

That thinking made Noah scream.

"Noah!" the harsh growl of his name made Noah turns his attention to the source.

The roof.

There Seto's head was poking out, "Stop screaming and get over here!" Noah didn't refuse and scuttled over, lifting his arms. He was easily lifted up and placed at the edge of the opening, his legs swinging. Mokuba was up here as well, whistling loudly.

"Wow…that sandstorm buried everything." the proof, the entire RV was covered, except the top.

"Noah," he turned his attention back to Seto as he was kneeling next to him, "you alright?"

_O.O Wha-? Did Seto just ask me if I was ok? It must be a rhetorical question._ Noah thought and added sardonically. "Did you save Wilbert?"

"I'm meant physically Noah, not mentally. We all know you're not ok in that category." and Seto made an even better comeback.

"Hey look!" Mokuba-unknowingly-prevented another squabbling by pointing out a rock now jutting out from the sand. The strange thing was, there was a giant hole in the sand.

"It looks like some sort of cavern." Seto leaned over the metal railing, if someone came up from behind and pushed him, he'd go toppling over. That was Noah's intention anyway as he couldn't pass up a perfect opportunity to make Seto look like a fool.

That was ruined.

"What are doing, walking so quietly?" Seto demanded the green pervert.

"Oh crap!" Mokuba pounded his fist into his open hand as he just realized something. "We left the water bottle outside." the three of them turned around in the direction where the picnic table used to be, with the water bottle underneath.

"Damn…"

Now how was Roland doing?

Well he had to survive in freezing temperatures, a full blown sandstorm and he _still_ saw the igloo mirage. From the mountain of sand a random arm shot up from the golden grain and grasped it with no success of getting a hold. Finally after much futile labor, Roland was able to emerge, coughing and gagging on the sand he just consumed. With one last bit of strength, he hoisted the rest of his body forward and collapsed on the newly formed sand dune.

_I hope I get to that igloo soon…_ was the woozy thought entering his brain, almost loosing consciousness, he reached under himself to pull out the canteen and tried to dump water to his waiting mouth, but none came.

_This is it. I'm going to die out here, I wish I could see my wife one last time. _

Just then the sound of fluttering made him look up weakly. To others it looked like a vulture had landed to see if it's meal was fully…'prepared', but Roland saw something else.

"Clarice?" Roland muttered the name of his wife as the bird came closer. Feathers of dismay were flown about and a loud cawing as the vulture was taken into a 'loving' embrace. "Honey," he caressed the giant bird of prey affectionately as it tried to escape, "if I die out here, please tell Angel I love her." then he kissed the bird on the head and from a distance was a sound of disgust.

"Whaddya, think he'suh doing there Bill?" a ways off from Roland there was those giant Isuzu troopers and pick-up truck, sticking their heads out of the vehicles were all men, they were all wearing cowboy hats and the one named Bill was smoking a cigarette.

"Well he definitely ain't a _Spaniard_." took a long drawl and exhaled of smoke. "I think the best way to know is to ask. HEY PARTNER!" Bill waved to Roland as the man let go of his 'wife' and it took off. "Whaddya y'all think youruh doing out here!?"

Exhaustion completely gone, Roland stood up instantly, but stumbling and kneeling in the sand. He was relieved, he was saved! But…what if _this_ was a mirage? (Oh yeah and the giant igloo makes _perfect_ sense -T)

"Are you a mirage!?" Roland yelled back, but came out hoarse and scratchy. The men looked at each other and one tall man with an Ethiop complexion wearing a tan hat muttered. "Yankee."

"Worse yet," one that talked to Bill was wearing a dark brown hat with leather strings tied to it, blonde curls bustling from beneath "He's from New York!" a gasp of horror came about the men. (Southerners think we-as in New Yorkers-have an accent, but I haven't noticed one yet…except Brooklyn)

"Well come on." Bill muttered, stepping out of the Trooper, leather boots crunching the grains of sand. "Let's go help the Yankee."

They got Roland situated inside on of the air-conditioned troopers and a canteen full of cold water. As Roland was swallowing this with great enthusiasm, the men explained they're a group that locates illegal immigrants that try to get through the borders by going through the desert.

"So how did a fella from New York get all the way out here?"

"Well…" wiping his face of the cold liquid before continuing. "I came out here to…" another pause as he tried to remember.

_What **was** I doing out here?_

_ "Fine just don't get kill." _

"Oh my god, Mr. Kaiba!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're going to perish out here!" Noah screeched, grabbing his crimson locks in fury. Wrenching his hair forward he saw the scarlet and sobbed uncontrollably. "And my hair's a _messssss!_" the last word was finished with a long whine followed by thespian sobbing. Mokuba watched this with no ounce of remorse, Noah just started doing this out of the blue, so there was no reason to feel sympathy.

"Mokuba," he was summoned by Seto's rough grip and was wrenched over to his brother's side. "What the hell is he doing?"

"How should _I_ know?" the ebony haired boy hissed, but that didn't seemed to satisfy Seto. There was a loud metallic sound and that shrilly scream. When they looked back to Noah, he had disappeared down the latch and into the RV once again.

Mokuba ran over to the opening and yelled down to the dazed Noah "Noah maybe you should just stay down there."

"Heh, heh, _alright_," Noah agreed and added as Mokuba went to close the latch. "Find Wilbert for me will you?"

"I hope that was sarcasm." Mokuba muttered with anxiety, what if he went all 'Here's Johnny' on their stuff? Then Seto would _really_ kill him. "Think he'll be alright down there?"

"What could he possibly do? Rearrange the furniture? I think that's the safest place for him." Seto adding thoughtfully,

_That is until the heat starts to get really bad._

_(Back to Roland)_

"We have to save Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Mokuba and Mr. Noah!" Roland was immediately up again and ready to run **_back_** into the desert to relocate them.

"Whoa," Bill grabbed the man's back collar and pushed him back into the trooper, "simmer down there partner. There's gonna be another storm a-brewing soon."

"But Mr.-"

"Look I know yer-uh _Mr. Kaiba_ is in deep trouble from that last sandstorm, might've buried them all alive. Actually, it's just a surprise for us to find someone still able to move from that storm." Being reminded of this, Roland scratched out some sand that was given his scalp a tingly sensation. "The best thing fer right now is to head towards some shelter, wait out the storm and then go look fer them or what's left of them."

"You're not making me feel better about leaving my boss out to die."

"Yeah well, we ain't the cheering-up committee."

_(Back again to the Kaiba brothers)_

"Where do you think you're going?" Seto demanded with a…broom in hand.

(Oh! Why aren't using a shovel Seto? Oh that's right, I didn't put one in the story! Silly me)

"Oh just shut up!!!"

"I didn't say anything!" Mokuba defended himself in bewilderment at Seto's outburst.

"I wasn't talking to you I," quickly thinking of something as to not go join Noah in 'the loony pit', this came out of Seto's mouth, "thought I heard Noah through the sand."

"You did not."

"I did so."

"Was the _writer_ talking to you again?"

"No of course not, that's completely ridiculous Mokuba."

"Whatever." Mokuba just decided to give up, Seto was going to refuse he was loosing it till the very end. Then he'd have to put him in the 'loony pit' with Noah and he'd be all alone. Now that Mokuba was thinking about this, he wondered if things really did get out of hand he'd be outnumbered and probably the first eaten.

"Mokuba are _you_ alright?"

"Wha-? Yeah I'm fine." Mokuba assured turning around to now investigate the cavern revealed now. But his happy smile turned to one of pure fretting as what he wanted to say came to mind.

_Hopefully this won't turn into something like the Donor Party…minus snow and lots of sand instead._

* * *

Hehehe, well Roland's fine, but let's see if the Kaiba brothers make it out with their sanities in tact. Ooh...it just sounded I wanted to kill them._  
_


	6. Desert's Sandstorm II

Author's note: Whew! That took a while...what will school and also working on an original short story for a contest that I only have two weeks notice to write up. Trust me, it's not easy coming up with a story line in just two weeks.

Right, anyway. Noah's going to get haunted...and more sandstorms! Yay!

* * *

Chapter 6: Desert's Sandstorm II

Mokuba peeked over the cavern to see how deep it was, if he shifted his head slightly Mokuba could catch the glimmer of sand below. Eight feet from his guess that wasn't too bad, so he jumped down. When he made contact he tumbled a distance and was glad that it was sand.

_I wish I had a flashlight, well…it's only sand down here what am I going to find that's deadly?_

Unfortunately, his mind decided to come up with a few examples.

What if this is quicksand?

_No way, this is pretty solid._

Then there's an even deeper hole underneath this and you go pummeling down an endless pit forever?

_Or…or maybe I'm standing under a nest of rattlesnakes…_

The eerie quiet of the cave made the boy's imagination go haywire. Ok, Mokuba had enough fun down here. He walked slowly at first to see if the sand would give away to some booby trap that was waiting to play on him. Then the thought of snakes popping out of the sand became very real. They'd slither towards him with fast speed seeing something intruding their home their rattles going with the omen of danger and death.

Mokuba bolted for the opening.

Only with his current height he couldn't get out without help. His first attempt to jump for the exit, Mokuba retraced his steps, but trip over something he missed before. Landing on his rear, Mokuba looked down and under his leg was a grinning skull, gleaming white from its calcium. Mokuba didn't give a damn about that! He started to scream.

"SETO! SETO! HELP!"

"This is pointless." Seto threw the broom up into the air then kicked it, making it do a 360 degree rotation and landed with a loud 'thump' a good distance away. "Too bad I don't have a _SHOVEL!_" this was motioned to the writer since they were refusing to put a shovel into the story. His rant to the sky was interrupted by the screaming of his baby brother for help.

He was over there in ten seconds flat.

"Mokuba what's wrong?"

"GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!!!" no other explanation was given, Mokuba lunged and Seto could only extend his arms to catch his brothers wriggling fingers. He nearly went down himself trying to keep a good grip on his brother and at the same time make his feet dig into the sand.

"Pull me up!"

"Can't." was the gruff answer.

"Why?"

"Don't have a good grip."

"That doesn't help!"

"Then I'll let you go and-"

"NO! NO! NO!" Mokuba kicked his feet in midair which made Seto lose his grip anyway and the boy landed on his buttocks with a loud 'oof'.

"Now let's try that again…"

Second time Seto was able to hoist his brother out of the cavern. As soon as Mokuba was above ground he tackled Seto flat out onto the sand, by now the grains were becoming increasingly hot and Noah flashed into mind for a mere second.

How was he coping?

XXX

_"Noah…"_

The eerie voice called out his name again. For the past two hours a voice had suddenly started calling his name and he didn't know if he was losing it or the Movable Mansion was haunted.

"Go away!" Noah grabbed his head and rocked slowly in the fetal position. The voice seemed to come closer.

_"Why...why…"_

"Why what, what did I do?"

_"You left me outside!"_ it screamed with malice, Noah clamped his eyes tightly and it laughed with glee. _"Noah…"_ the voice was now taunting, having great amusement in its voice and almost singing his name now.

"Who are you!?" Noah demanded, sitting up, his eyes went big to what he saw.

It couldn't be.

He couldn't believe this!

"Will-Wilbert?" Noah stuttered out the name, there floating a distance away was the sunscreen bottle with its poorly drawn face grinning at him.

_"Noah…"_ Wilbert floated towards him in a taunting manner.

"Get away from me!"

_"You left me outside!" _Wilbert swooped down on him.

"NO!"

XXX

"There's a human skull in there!" Mokuba blurted after plowing his brother over to get as far from the cavern as possible.

"Mokuba," Seto sat up and brushed whatever sand he could get out from his scalp, "I think you're seeing things."

Mokuba just went into full tantrum mode and stomped the ground in disagreement. "No. I'm. NOT! It's not like you thinking there's someone writing about us!"

"I'm not thinking there's someone writing about us." Then added thoughtfully,

_Not at the moment anyway._

"There is a skull in there!" Mokuba pointed menacingly to the pit and scowled at it.

"Yes," Then Seto jabbed his finger to Mokuba's forehead, "in your head."

"Why don't you believe me!?"

"We're in the middle of the desert, temperatures over one hundred degrees and you want me to believe you've seen a human skull?"

"Yes!" Mokuba had screamed something else, but the strong whooping of the wind made the words inaudible. Seto had said something too and luckily Mokuba was unable to hear the heavy cussing as another sandstorm picked up.

Looking back on it, Mokuba had no idea why, but seeing that cavern he thought: 'Safety' and ran towards it. Thankfully Seto was there to stop him and give him a good slap upside the head.

"DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE YOUR IMAGINARY SKELETON!?" evening screaming at the top of his lungs it was hard to catch what Seto was saying. Mokuba got the idea of what his brother was yelling at him and the two ran towards the RV. Suddenly Mokuba stopped as a thought came to mind.

"WHAT IF WE GET BURIED ALIVE IN THE RV!?"

"WHAT!?"

"BURIED ALIVE! RV!" just then Mokuba started to gag on sand that was traveling freakishly fast into his mouth.

"STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS!" with that Seto picked Mokuba up by the scruff of his shirt, opened the top of the RV and threw his little brother inside regardless that he'd hit the floor, hurting himself. By chance Mokuba landed on something squishy and realized it was Noah's organs that broke his fall.

"NOAH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Mokuba crawled off the other boy and only receive soft mutterings something about 'Wilbert' and 'haunting me'. It just made the raven hair boy raise an eyebrow incredulously then move out of the way as his brother's legs came crashing down.

"I just stepped in something," Seto moved his weight between his feet, "feels-any other word evades me right now-squishy."

"That's Noah's organs."

Seto looked down, Noah looked ready to kick the bucket and the tall Kaiba stepped off him. "Ew."

XXX

"Well thanks a lot for trying to stomp me to death!" Noah was lying flat on the couch attached to the wall of the RV, holding his stomach in pain. Since they didn't have any ice, it was all Noah could do and now felt worse than before. His hair was pink, his flawless skin was sunburned and a sunscreen bottle was haunting him.

"Shut up you'll live." Seto growled, pressing his hands against the top of the RV, it felt like the roof was sinking in.

"How bad is it?" Mokuba inquired, standing to his brother's side.

"Hn. Not good, there's so much sand that it's making the roof bend from the weight. If that storm hasn't cleared up yet, we're going to be crushed.

"Crushed!?" after that exclamation they heard a loud creaking. Moving slowly, Seto ushered Mokuba towards Noah and the three of them remained completely still, waiting to see what would happen. The roof creaked another time, flecks of sand floated down on their heads and the sounds ceased.

"You think we're safe?" Mokuba whispered as if he spoke too loud the roof would collapse on them. They had spent twenty minutes staring up and nothing else seemed to occur. The sandstorm must be over.

"Well until we run out of oxygen." Seto answered, the two other boys stared at him with aversion.

"You are very pessimistic." Noah accused, Seto still looked up at the ceiling and shrugged.

"It's the truth. If Roland's not dead, then we'll run out of air and suffocate."

XXX

When the sandstorm had subsided Roland immediately ran out of their shelter which was a nearby gas station, a container full of fuel in his hand and charged into the closest trooper.

"DON'T WORRY MR. KAIBA I'M COMING!" Roland yelled, punching a fist into the air. Bill and the other men had to run after Roland and apprehend him since he stole the keys to the trooper. Also he did get it to move, but nearly crashed into the other troopers and almost destroyed their search party.

"Now you just stay in the back thar fella." Bill patted the frazzled Roland. "And if you're friends are out thar then we'll catch 'em on the radar."

XXX

"Then what should we do?" Mokuba inquired, he was sure his big brother was formulating some kind of plan to get out of here. And this was what the great Seto Kaiba came up with.

"Don't talk, we don't waste oxygen and we'll live longer."

"WHAT!? _THAT'S _YOUR BRILLIANT PLAN!?" Noah screeched, getting up with a wince he started to poke Seto in the chest. "If you _think_ I'm going to not talk to save _you_ some last breaths. You have another thing coming!" Seto slapped the accusing finger away and glared sharply.

"Fine, _you_ think of a way out smart boy."

"Well of course _I'm_ the genius."

"If you're such a genius then way did you forget the GPS!? We wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't have to be so _high and mighty!_"

Oh no not _that_ again!

"I thought the stupid thing was installed into the Movable Mansion! I mean honestly, what nimrod doesn't buy a Movable Mansion without a GPS installed? Oh wait that's you! _Who's_ high and mighty? YOU!"

"YOU HAD TO DOWNLOAD THE DAMN THING ON THE MAINFRAME AND IT'S NOT A MOVABLE MANSION YOU TICKLED-BRAIN BASTARD, IT'S A MOBILE HOME!!!"

Noah had a look of shock and revulsion as he bowed his head and began to shake with hatred, fists clenched at his sides. Mokuba had retreated under the table and covered his ears from the yelling. He gave up! There was no way those two would ever get along and this trip proved it! Now they were going to die and the last moments of their lives was screaming at each other.

Then Noah muttered something, something incoherent.

"If you're going to insult me Noah, speak louder."

Noah's head came up and Seto was taken aback to see he was crying.

_"I'm sorry!"_ Noah exploded throwing his arms around Seto in desperation. _"I just don't want to die again! I just got back and…and…please forgive me! I don't want to be in internal damnation!"_ the rest was loud sobbing; the brunet stared in dismay at this _thing_ crying on his shirt. He looked up and met Mokuba's stare of skepticism at what was happening.

"Comfort him!" Mokuba hissed, now Seto was giving Mokuba a glare that he was insane.

"Alright, shut up already!" Seto snarled and the boy cried louder and the tall Kaiba sighed impatiently. "What will make you shut up Noah?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"If you listen to me-"

"Not in your life."

"I wasn't finished!" Noah hissed up at him and then his tone dropped. "I want you to listen to me about why the way I am! Why I blame you for everything that happens to me. I DON'T WANT YOU TO ME ANGRY AT ME ANYMORE!" Seto stared at Noah in bewilderment then the glower of death to Mokuba as if saying: 'what did you say to him!?'

"And you'll be quiet after?"

"Yes."

"Then start talking. The sooner you're done, the sooner you'll shut up."

* * *

And now I present the dubbed verison of Noah being haunted! 

_"Noah..."_

"Get away from me!" Noah cowered in fear until he looked up with a puzzled look on his face. "Eh!?" seeing the floating sunscreen bottle, Noah noticed something that didn't make it odd at all. "Hey! It's hanging by a string."

_"Noooo I'm not..."_ Wilbert said, but then noticed something else.

"There's a person dressed in black right behind it!"

(Author speaking) "Noah just go with it will you? I don't have the digital effects to make the bottle seem to be floating on it's own."

"But this is a STORY they don't actually _see_ this unless you write it which you are!"

"Oh...whoops."

And that's what happens when you try to dub _one too many_ things.

"Where's my F#cking paycheck!?"

In next chapter either I'll be finishing it up...or the Kaiba brothers get saved...or not, maybe they end up like Mr. Human skull. BTW I was planning to make that into something about illegal immigrants getting into the country by crossing the borders through the desert, which is true because I saw it on a news thing one time!


	7. Hatred's Still a Blooming!

Author's note: This was suppose to be done on Monday, but no...I had to forget what happened and now I'm salvaging whatever I can remember and make it decent. It's really hard to get into character because I've been trying to 'communicate' in a sense to see what they would say. Seto said strange profanities to me, Noah vowed to put a virus on my computer and Mokuba was sugar high in my mind. Note: Kaiba brothers are NOT fun to get into character with.

In the beginning of this, there's little ideas I have for Noah's life before he died to explain a few things about him. I'm planning to do a full length explanation when I get the chance (when that will be I will never know...). Also I honestly have no idea why the cowboys think Roland's from New York, they just kind of do. Anyway, those were just a few things that were bothering me.

Right, here's Chapter 7!

* * *

Hatred's Still a Blooming! 

"So those kids said to me: 'If you're so strong, then stop this truck' then they pushed me in front of it and that's how I ended up here." Noah was seated on the floor and looked at the expressions of the other two. Mokuba had an expression of mild horror, but was trying to understand. Seto…

"I think I've been sent to my own eternal damnation." Seto looked ready to claw his eyes out.

"Oh come on it wasn't _that_ bad." Noah defended, indignant that he spilled his guts out and still had no remorse from Seto.

"Maybe when you told me your mother died when you were born. You _didn't_ have to explain the twenty year _age_ difference or that you had a wet nurse until you were _five!_ I knew Gozaburo did something to you that turned you into a pervert, but I didn't want to know the _exact _details of it!"

"What about the other stuff?"

"Proves you're a rich brat. 'My father starved my horse because it lost a horse show.'" Seto answered blandly of what Noah explained for the last _three hours_. Give or take.

"And you have nothing to say?"

"I have plenty to say, but none of them are _positive_. Except maybe this one, go to therapy. A shrink whom you pay a hundred bucks an hour will care more than me." Mokuba furrowed his brow disapprovingly at his brother's disparagement of their step-brother.

"Remember, you're not supposed to talk anymore." Seto reminded of their agreement, Noah had his knees drawn to his chest and lifted his head to glare at Mokuba saying: 'See? He doesn't care at all.' Then his forehead returned to its original position.

Mokuba couldn't believe this! Noah had _apologized_ and Seto didn't care in the least. He knew Seto didn't forgive people so easily, but this was their _family_. Noah's part of this family now and if he can't forgive his own family, then Seto's a liar.

He said Mokuba and him we're family and nothing was going to change that. Mokuba forgave Seto for many things and Seto did the same for him. People make mistakes, why can't Noah make them too? If he can't make mistakes and can't be forgiven, then this isn't a family because families forgive each other. Especially the person who did the stupid mistake was sorry. So that made Seto a liar in his mind.

Seto thought he handled it well, if Noah thought that sharing his drama story was going to make Seto understand, then that little brat had another thing coming.

Apparently, Mokuba thought the exact opposite. Noah was a huddled form between them, facing Mokuba and must've given him a face because his baby brother was glaring at him. Seto couldn't believe this was repeating itself! Noah had once _again_ manipulated his brother and turned him against the brunet. Well if that green pervert thought he was getting away with this, then he had another thing coming. Seto was going to have a word with Mokuba…in private…later.

Or sooner…they heard scarping above them, an exchange of glances between the three and no one questioned as to what the sound was because they all thought the same thing.

_Shovels!_

"I'm not imagining those sounds, right?" Noah asked; Seto didn't even bother to point out Noah spoke when he wasn't suppose to. The latch bursting open to see dull sunlight-meaning sunset-filtered through and the darkness was gone. Mokuba and Noah rejoiced, and immediately scampered to where the light was coming through.

Muscular arms reached down to grasp Mokuba first, on one of those arms there was a giant tattoo of a bull covering the entire forearm.

"Nice mop of hair there kid." When Mokuba's feet were on whatever was left of the roof, the man who pulled him out introduced himself as Brock and messed Mokuba's hair as if they were old friends. "Surprised you survive with this on your head." Mokuba swatted the hand away in a huff, even if he saved him, Mokuba didn't like 'Brock' in his personal space.

The other men thought it was funny and chuckled lightly, but it could have been because another man was tugging Noah up. Well with Noah's red hair and evident sunburn, there was going to be a wisecrack.

"That's some funky hair ya got going on." This man was of Native American descent and couldn't resist feeling this sticky mop with seasoning showing on the locks. In shock, he pulled his hand back and sniffed the red that transferred to his hand. "Hm, _Bertolli_?" All the men started to laugh at the remark; Noah crossed his arms undignified.

"Alright guys, that's enough." Bill calmed the laughter, seeing the two boys were not fond of being made picked on after their ordeal. "They've been through a lot, no need to pick on them."

"Oh no, you can still pick on Noah." Seto had decided to join them, rejecting anyone's help; hoisting himself out with little effort. Noah merely furrowed his brow, and stuck his tongue out with a rude gesture. "Very mature,"

"MR. KAIBA!"

"Roland!?" the Kaiba brothers said in utter shock that the employee was still alive. (How did you think these guys found you in the first place?)

_Dumb luck, _Seto thought while the authoress went to go beat herself against something sharp making Roland's run of joy from the trooper to them in slow motion.

…

…

…

"I don't think keeping him inside the trooper worked Bill." Brock muttered and the other men shook their heads, clearly very spend from Roland's little 'exposure to the sun'. The running returned to normal speed as Roland went crashing right into Seto, sobbing hysterically.

_It's like Noah only three feet taller._ The brunet thought, trying to release himself, but with little luck as Roland had his arms pinned to his sides.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Kaiba!"

"It's fine Roland."

"I'm such an idiot!"

"I know Roland."

"I should have died!"

"We'll just have to live with giving you no paycheck for the next year." All sobbing and crying ceased from the adult, and Roland pulled away with a horrified expression.

"You don't really mean that, do you sir?" Seto resisted rolling his eyes at the adult who was very concerned that his boss would actually do that sort of thing. Apparently, Roland couldn't tell what sarcasm was.

"I'll dock your pay for the week when we get back home." Seto compromised, he honestly wasn't in the mood-being stuck in a RV for the whole day-to explain his last retort was a joke.

"Uh…I guess that's fine."

…

…

…

"Roland!"

"Yes sir?"

"Let go of me." Roland was about to obey, but notice how his boss' hands were clenched in tight fists, shaking.

"No." Roland clamped on tighter.

_"Roland!"_ Seto hissed; trying to break out of the man's grasp, its ninety degrees outside, he doesn't need someone clutching him!

"No, you're going to hit me!"

"I will, if you don't let go of me!"

"Are they lovers or something?" the Native American asked Mokuba and Noah. Everyone laughed again, Seto throwing off Roland and making vows to have him transferred to a Kaibacorp in _this_ country!

They **had** to leave the RV behind and they all decided they were going to do what they should have done in the first place. Rent a car and stay in a hotel! Noah was somewhat complaining that they had time to save Seto's laptop and all of Mokuba's stuff, but not _his_ stuff. Until, Seto reminded him he wasn't suppose to talk and told everyone to disregard what he just said.

Anyway, they had stopped at the local gas station momentarily, because Mokuba (and all the other men) couldn't wait for food. Since, they were their 'designated drivers' they were stuck there. Seto was on his laptop trying to pay off the indisposed RV and finding a driving agency that would drive a car over to their hotel. Idle cursing proved it was not going his way.

"God damn RV cost three hundred grand!" Seto bellowed; Mokuba had joined his brother's side, chewing on a Slim Jim, happy to have food in his stomach.

"You sound surprised." Mokuba replied sarcastically, "How much did you expect it to cost?"

"If we didn't have to get the biggest one-"

"Both you and Noah agreed that the bigger it was, the farther away you two can be from each other."

"Speaking of the spoiled brat…"

"Seto,"

"Mokuba," they glared at each other, until Mokuba was forced to quit. The only thing that could compete with Seto Kaiba's glare was probably a…plasma beam. Yeah that's good; a little exaggerated, but makes the point, "What the hell was that about?"

"Could you _try_ not to curse?"

"Mokuba," Mokuba groaned and sluggishly slid onto the bench where his brother sat. This was going to take a while. "What did you tell him!?"

"I just told him to make amends-"

"By torturing me?"

"He just wants you to understand that…" the boy stopped just then, as if something else came to mind.

"You're making this up as you go aren't you?"

"No, just finding the right words hold on." Mokuba held his finger up for his pause and continued. "Why he acts the way he does is because it was how he was brought up…so he wants you to understand that he can't help it."

"HN…he's brainwashed you more than I thought." Even though he whispered it, Mokuba gaped at Seto before his face turned a deep violet.

"WHAT!?" the dark haired boy demanded, jumping from his seat to point an accusing finger at Seto. "Oh come on Seto! He's trying to make amends and your taking it and smacking it right back in his face!"

"It's what I do with any pathetic sob that thinks they can get me to understand by sharing their sad story."

"He's not your employee **Seto;** he's your step-brother!"

"Precisely."

…

…

…

"Couldn't you make an exception?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Because of what happened in the virtual world?"

"No Mokuba, because he drinks all the orange juice, and puts the carton back in the refrigerator." Seto responded sardonically; Mokuba creased his forehead censoriously.

"He apologized."

"Not to me."

"He did most of the damage to me Seto, although putting me against you was kind of bad."

"You know nothing about what he did to me." Seto hissed, Mokuba raised a curious eyebrow at the abrupt comment.

"Then explain it to me." Of course, Seto decided to clamp up and not share anymore information. Mokuba shrugged vaguely and walked to away with his Slim Jim. "Fine, keep it in, although it's not fair to Noah that you hate him and he doesn't know why."

Oh, he knows alright. He tried to take over his company, turn his brother against him, but the worse part of it all; Noah forced him to endure all those horrible memories with that bastard. Also having to _see_ that bastard in person, sure beating his ass again was all too sweet, but….

Seto's hand unconsciously reached under the back collar of his shirt. Touching the small of his back, where one of the most vivid memories from that bastard was permanently placed. The brunet paused and immediately pretended to rub his nape, then went back to get a rental on a car or buy it.

That little brat _should_ know what he did, even unintentionally Noah should know what he did and if he didn't….

Then he was a manipulative moron.

"May I sit here?" speaking of the devil; the spawn of Satan was standing right next to him.

"No, go sit on that cactus over there." Seto growled; he didn't see Noah's reaction, but heard a loud scoff.

"Mokuba thought _I_ was being unreasonable, oh I wish he was here right now." Noah said gleefully and plopped down next to the CEO.

"What do you want Noah?" Seto snapped the question savagely, familiar loathing for this little brat was returning and it felt good.

"Just to apologize,"

"Hm?" that took him by surprise.

"You know, acting all crazy and stuff." Noah said vaguely, dragging his fingers through his hair only to remember he washed his hair with pasta sauce and wrenched his fingers back in disgust.

"Stuff?" Seto asked; if Noah was going to apologize he wanted to hear _everything_ that little brat did wrong.

"You know, calling you names, throwing sand in your eyes-which was kind of fun-"

"Excuse me?"

"But I digress, basically this was my entire fault we had to go on this trip in the first place, so sorry about that. I'm no fonder of my father than you."

"Doubtful."

"Probably."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing I'm aware of."

_Manipulative moron. _Seto thought sourly, he clamped the laptop shut tightly and stalked off, bumping into Mokuba. "Mokuba,"

"Yes?"

"The only way I will _ever_ get along with Noah is if I turned his hair from green to red!" then kept going his way. Mokuba seemed a bit confused by that statement seeing as Noah's head was….

"Uh Seto…"

"I mean with a bloody brick!" Seto clarified, Mokuba nodded his head in relief.

"Thanks for clearing that up." The boy shook his head, and then continued to round the station to find Noah, lying out on the bench with a troubled look as he pondered.

"Whatchya thinking?"

"Hm? Apparently Seto still hates me." Noah replied with mild sarcasm.

"Yeah, the only way to find out why he hates you is if he tells, but that's never going to happen. Unless we get him drunk…"

"We'd have to wait almost two years." Noah mused, sitting up; he looked at Mokuba and grinned slightly. "So could I go back to hating him?" Mokuba sighed; well at least he understood this rivalry…sort of.

"Like you need my permission," Mokuba retorted, sitting down again. All of this was giving him a headache.

"Oh Mokuba," Noah laughed halfheartedly, shaking the dazed boy back to reality. "Don't worry this will be more of a…_sibling_ rivalry than, 'I'm going to kill you' rivalry."

"Thanks, I feel so much better." Mokuba mumbled, resting his face in his hands.

"Well I have no choice; once we get out of here he'll begin with some wisecracks about me going crazy, and the sunscreen thing…" the boy trailed off as inspiration struck. "This is all Seto's fault!"

"Wow that _was_ quick."

"No, listen to me! Remember when we had a choice between taking the road or going straight through the desert?"

"Yes."

"Who said 'I'm not going to wait another five hours, let's go straight through the desert and get on the thruway that way'?" Mokuba's head shot up remembering this and narrowed his eyes.

"Seto…"

"Exactly."

"We should get revenge."

"Exactly!"

"But how…" Mokuba began to think, but Noah gave him the answer. He whisked out a bag he bought in the gas station.

"Water balloons!"

"You were planning this the entire time weren't you?"

"Exactly!!! No one insults my sad story and gets away with it!"

* * *

This wasn't the ending I was going for at all! The story was suppose to be done in this chapter, but I had to lengthen it for myself!

This is what happens when you try to go into character...I highly don't recommend it.


	8. Kooky Seto

This was _suppose _to be the last chapter! But it's not! I'm am absolutely certain that the NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST! Ok, here's chapter 8, and if you've read the title, then you know what should happen when Noah and Mokuba try to get _revenge_ with water balloons. Another thing, I've been wondering what I should use to show time has passed...of whole bunch of x's of triple x's...hmmmmmm...making the whole bunch of x's is so much fun though!

* * *

Kooky Seto

"Alright, ready?" Mokuba asked Noah, having a water balloon in his palm.

"Ten-four." The boy answered, receiving a bland stare for his answer. "What?"

"You only say that when you have walkie-talkie's Noah." Mokuba explained, Noah scoffed loudly, shrugging.

"Like I'm supposed to know that, why don't we go buy walkie-talkies then?"

"We don't have time for that!"

"Shh! He might hear you!" The two boys stopped their squabbling to glance around the corner to make sure their target was in sight. Seto was facing away from them, _glaring_ at the men. _Glaring_ because they were being slow, _glaring_ because they were their ride back into town, meaning they controlled when Seto would leave here and he _hated_ that. He _glared_ because he couldn't fire them since they weren't his employees and that infuriated him more. So his _glaring_ distracted the fact that two boys were right behind him with twenty-three water balloons, all meant to hit him.

"No he's glaring, even if we lit a firecracker under him he wouldn't notice."

"Ooh! Could we do that?"

"Noah…" Mokuba shook his head; Noah was enjoying this more than he should.

"Just a suggestion,"

"Do you have 'Big Bertha' ready?" when asked this, Noah gleefully tugged the mother of all water balloons that could barely fit in Noah's arms.

"Let's get him." They silently counted to three, and then jumped from their hiding place to attack the brunet. The assault was discontinued as their target was no longer where he was suppose to be. "Where did he go?" Noah pondered, glancing around suspiciously.

"He's probably inside the convenience store." Mokuba shook his head; Seto always seemed to avoid danger, even without realizing it.

"We better retreat and wait until he reemerges."

"Noah why do you say weird things like that?"

"Like wh-? WHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Noah's girly scream was repeated, because unknown to them Seto had heard them, walked around the store, spotted 'Big Bertha', picked it up while they were trying to find him and _dropped_ it right on them. Aside from Noah's scream the two boys were motionless since a five pound water balloon was dropped over their heads. They were completely soaked through and the sauce was liquefying, bringing back Noah's green color. Seto looked between the two and smiled smugly.

"You two want to get dry, so we can leave?" mockery was in the brunet's tone, striding between Noah and Mokuba, didn't even think they would throw their readied water balloons at him, they wouldn't _dare._

"Actually that was kind of refreshing." Mokuba said brightly, kissing up to his brother proved even more that those two were too scared to-

_Splash!_

Seto could feel the moisture soak through the back of his blue shirt and saturate his skin on his lower back. The teen froze and felt the wet spot in disbelief; someone just threw a water balloon at _him!_

"Which one of you threw that!?" He turned on them, anger in his eyes as he scanned them both. Noah still had his, Mokuba didn't. That little monster deceived him!

"Uh…" Mokuba panicked, and pointed an accusing finger to Noah. "It was him!" then retreated to their arsenal of the other twenty water balloons. Noah screamed that sissy scream of his, and tossed his water balloon-rather lamely-towards Seto. He dodged the water balloon without much movement, and ran into the store for cover as three more balloons pelted the glass door.

"Hey you kids!" the store clerk yelled from the cash register with the all too familiar southern accent. Seto ignored the man and contemplated what should his next course of action be. He could just wait them out, catch them off guard, and run into one of the troopers.

It sounded like he was retreating because he was afraid of _water balloons._

Or…Seto could get Roland inside, and used him as a shield…even more cowardice. Plus, both of those plans would take too long, and Kaiba didn't want to stay here longer than he needed. He looked about the store for some kind of inspiration-which he highly doubted-and his eyes landed on the new model of the Super Soaker. He didn't need anymore hints.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He has to come out of there sometime." Mokuba muttered; a little tense from waiting for so long, the men were now waiting for _them,_ and impatiently.

"You want _us_ to go get him? Otherwise we're gonna leave without him." Bill said; the other men nodded in approval.

"Do you see him?" Noah inquired as Mokuba peeked through the store's window.

"I think he's coming to the door." Instead of the teenager's tall frame emerging, a lone hand came through the door and chucked something as if it was a grenade at Noah. Noah's eyes bulged out of their sockets in a comical fashion. He wailed, dropped his five water balloons, and bolted.

Seto threw a bottle of sunscreen at him.

"Noah!" Mokuba yelled in disbelief, this was _Noah's _idea! Plus he wasted five water balloons! The boy didn't expect anything lethal from his brother, besides the sunscreen, but he was wrong. Mokuba never thought he'd see the day, he never envisioned Seto _buying_ a water gun, let alone _using_ one. Which was why, Mokuba stood frozen in shock and let his brother assault him with the gun. Only to his surprise it wasn't water that was sprayed at him it was…

"SODA!?" in his fury, Mokuba threw his one out of five balloons he didn't drop, and nailed the brunet square in the chest. "Take that!" he quickly retreated to the arsenal, and found that Noah had deserted him, coward.

"At least I won't be sticky." There was excited glint in Seto's eyes as he saw this as a challenge that he _would_ win. Thus the water war of the two Kaiba brothers began. The men and Roland watched the display, two thoughts were being expressed, and they were this:

_Yankees…_

_Did I get there in time, or am I working for a delusional teenager now?_

With only a small amount of balloons left, and the water gun running out of ammo, the war only lasted…three minutes.

"EWWW!" Mokuba felt the soda stick to his hair, his clothes, his skin, soda was meant to be drunk, not used to spray people with. What made it worse Mokuba barely hit Seto; he only got his brother _wet_, Seto on the other hand got him _soaked_. The boy plopped to the ground in defeat, surrounded by the carnage of popped water balloons.

"You had it coming," Seto banished the water gun, and smirked, completely satisfied he won the challenge that was posed onto him. "And Noah's will get his punishment soon enough."

Mokuba scowled at his brother kneeled next to him, this was supposed to be his and _Noah's_ revenge _not Seto's!_ He still couldn't believe Noah bailed out so quickly, he needed to get back at that wuss. Maybe he could put sunscreen in Noah's bed when they got to a hotel.

"Huh…" Mokuba just pondered something else.

"What?"

"I think there were seven water balloons left, but I swore I only used six…"

_SPLASH!_

Seto's hair was in disarray from the impact of the water balloon; he turned the evil glare to the perpetrator, which was Noah. Noah had the stupidest grin on his face, like a little kid who just did something bad.

"I am the Alpha Kaiba!" Noah cheered, doing something of a victory dance in Seto's face.

_He's going to push him in the sand,_ Mokuba thought and his guess was correct. In the middle of his dance, Seto gave Noah one hard push and he landed facedown into the sand.

"Go buy a bottle soda, Mokuba."

Mokuba did buy another bottle of soda (why was still a mystery to him), and handed it to his brother. Seto didn't bother with the water gun and poured the entire bottle on Noah's backside. Noah tried to put up a fight, but his kicking and screaming did nothing. The brunet just rolled him over, so the sand would stick to his soaked back. Then to top it of, he picked Noah up by the legs and dunked him into the giant garbage can.

"AHHH! FILTH!" Noah flailed uselessly, as Seto brought him up, a wrapper stuck to his hair.

"Who's the Alpha Kaiba?" Seto asked, dropping Noah back into the garbage.

"You are!" Noah sputtered; he resurfaced again this time with a smashed, rotten tomato stained on his shirt.

"I can't hear you." Seto jeered; again Noah disappeared into the trash.

"YOU ARE!"

"Say 'Seto Kaiba is the Alpha Kaiba'."

"I will not! Now let me go!"

"Fine." And Seto released Noah into the garbage can.

"That's not what I meant!" The boy yelled and a loud whimpering. "I think there's something decomposing in here!"

If this couldn't get any worse, it did.

Seto tipped it over and kicked the garbage can, Noah's legs flailing as he rolled towards the troopers. Mokuba looked like he had a psychological breaking down. Seto looked at his brother, and seemed satisfied by boy's state of mind. After retrieving his briefcase, Seto lifted Mokuba the same way and the last thing he said was,

"You two are going to have to sit in the back of the pick-up truck."

The witnesses to this were just as appalled.

"Bill…?"

"Even I don't know, Brock, even I don't know."

"Who thinks this fellar is crazier than him?" Brock jabbed his thumb back at Roland, who was wiping his forehead in worry. That's what he did when he was worried, wiped his brow. All the men had voted on Seto being kookier than Roland and they went on their way.

The lesson here: Don't throw water balloons at Seto Kaiba, _weird_ things happen.

* * *

Sorry about this taking so long. Please, review! It'll let me know you liked it so much that you want more, and quickly!  



	9. Farewell

Farewell

Mokuba stared at the creamy blue canopy as sleep seemed to be evading him. So much had happened since their little 'vacation' last July. Thankfully, they actually _did_ make it to the Grand Canyon in one piece (the drive there, they questioned Roland about why those guys thought he was from New York, which he didn't know the answer to). Mokuba thought it looked awesome; Seto mumbled that it was just erosion from the river. Yeah, dating back to millions of years!

Well that's what Noah said, he bought a pamphlet about it, and by the end of the day he thought he was some kind of Grand Canyon guru. Eventually, his hair _did_ turn back to its normal shades of greens. When they were at the hotel, Noah went into the bathroom, and didn't come out until the room was heavily odor with his own 'cologne'. More like perfume.

Anyway, Noah got so obnoxious, Seto had actually asked if a body has ever fallen down the canyon and was never found. The tour guide said no, but honestly…that's an oxymoron statement. And any word with that has 'moron' used to spell it, you know they said something illogical/stupid.

Remembering that ill-fated vacation, Mokuba stumbled out of bed, and squinted at his Duel Monsters digital clock, which blared: 3:32 a.m. Pulling, the drawer of his nightstand open, Mokuba grasped the flashlight that was inside, turned it on, and dove under his bed to retrieve something.

"Ow!" the boy cursed under his breath as his head smacked the bed frame. Rubbing the sore spot, Mokuba placed the small book that read in curvy letters: Album. Flinging the covers over himself, Mokuba pointed his flashlight to his album, and opened it. All the pictures were important moments for them, Seto inheriting Kaiba corp., the announcement of his new duel disk, and the first Kaibaland opening. These pictures were easy to take since hundreds of other reporters were taking the same shots. The next ten pictures were his 'attempts' to get casual pictures of his brother, but each picture had the same result. Either he got Seto's eye or the outline of his head. Then, the rest of the picture was covered by his hand. This kind of rebellion had forced Mokuba to take pictures that if anyone else saw them; they would think he was stalking his brother.

But they really made him laugh every time he looked at them. One shot was Seto while he was asleep; his brother woke up with one blood-shot eye opened, and after the picture was taken, tried to run him down. At least Mokuba has proof that his brother sleeps (lightly). The other one had Seto in his pajamas, brushing his teeth, and well…let's just say he was _foaming_ at the mouth.

Mokuba chuckled to himself; those were probably the only _good_ pictures of Seto. Turning the page he saw the picture of them together at a carnival, which he was forbidden to ever drag Seto to again. There was no smile on his face, just something of happiness in those cold blue eyes. Only because he, Mokuba, had a giant grin on his face, and enjoyed himself.

_Why don't you smile anymore?_

He shook the thought away; he shouldn't be making himself sad by looking at these pictures.

He just needed to wait a few more weeks.

Mokuba turned to the newest photos in the album. Noah did a quick snapshot of them in the car, and actually caught Seto off-guard, so you could see his face. His pissed off face, but his face nonetheless. The next picture was of him and Noah, the two of them caught with popsicles in their mouths, and their expressions were both of surprise. Another turn of the page and Roland, with his worried expression as he waited expectantly for the picture to be taken, was looking back at him. The last picture was taken by one of the people working as a tourist. They took a group shot of them, gave them a ticket, by the end of the day they could go see it, and print the picture out...for a price.

The three of them were looking straight at the camera (Roland was still wearing the white robe from the traveling in the desert, so a lot of people thought he was Islamic), but Seto…

He was turned away from the camera, his expression one of boredom. Like spending time with his _family_ was boring.

_Couldn't you at least have tried?_

"Mokuba," the door creaked opened as the intruder entered, and the tone didn't sound like a pleasant one. Quickly, Mokuba snapped the flashlight off, and shoved the album under his pillow. Seto didn't seem to notice Mokuba's haste as his head popped up from the covers.

"Yes?"

"It's three in morning, you should be asleep."

"Actually, it's four in the morning." As the boy said this, his digital clock turned from 3:59 to 4:00 a.m. "And shouldn't _you_ be asleep?"

Seto completely ignored that retort.

"I'll be leaving in an hour."

"Lots of work to do?"

"Yes." Now his brother was kneeling next to his bedside, expecting for Mokuba to say something, something that would give him a reason to be there.

"Could you tuck me in?" Mokuba asked softly, and Seto complied. That was how it went; Seto would never tuck him in 'just because', Mokuba had to ask him. Otherwise, he'd tell him to go back to sleep or investigate why Mokuba was awake.

"I won't be home tonight."

"Working late?"

"There's a meeting."

"Aw." Tucking the covers underneath him, Seto noticed the flashlight and pulled it out. He fingered it idly, and then turned a questioning gaze to Mokuba.

"You want to explain what you were looking at?"

"Porn." Mokuba answered in a perky voice, big grin on his face.

"Porn?"

"Yup!"

"Tell me what it is then."

"Uh…" Honestly, Mokuba didn't know what porn actually _was_, but Noah always made the joke when Seto asked what he was doing, he says: 'I'm looking up porn!' The continuing silence answered Seto's question.

"That's what I thought."

"When do you think Noah's going to come back?" Mokuba blurted, thinking about that vacation to the present, there was something critical that happened between those two months.

_(Flashback)_

"_I'm going on a trip." Noah mentioned to Mokuba and Seto as they were eating breakfast one morning. _

"_Oh really, and where exactly are you going?" Seto jeered, after his little display from their vacation, he didn't expect Noah to ever go on another trip again._

"_Well, I had an epiphany a couple of days ago." Noah explained, playing with his oatmeal (the good stuff not that boxed stuff)._

"_What's that?" Mokuba asked confused, he never heard that term before._

"_Manifestation of a divine being." At the time, Mokuba didn't realize that Seto was joking._

"_But, Noah, you already talked to god before. Don't you remember? God put your mother on the line." Seto couldn't help himself and laughed. Noah glared at Mokuba, Mokuba merely shrugged. He didn't know what the word meant! _

"_Anyway, during my…'other life' I always studied about the world, and all the important places, so I know about all the cultures when I inherited Kaibacorp." Noah seemed to throw a glare at Seto, but said nothing. "Since, that's impossible now. I figured I'd travel around and see the world." Then there was silence, and the two realized he was finished._

"_That's it?" Mokuba asked, Noah had a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth and just nodded._

"_And how long will you be gone?" Seto questioned, if he wasn't going to be gone for a long time, then **he** wasn't going to pay for it._

"_Probably until the next fall," Noah guessed, he didn't notice the gratefulness on Seto's face that he'll be gone for more than a year._

_Mokuba did though._

"_When are you leaving?"_

"_In a few more weeks, I assume."_

_(End flashback)_

"He said he'll be back for Christmas." Seto sounded displeased by this. Mokuba decided to ignore his brother's obvious dislike, if he tried to defend Noah every single time Seto talked ill about him, he'd become a mute.

"Goodnight."

"Mokuba,"

"Like you said, I need my sleep." Mokuba turned over, listened to brother's footsteps retreating, and his bedroom door slam shut. This made Mokuba smile to himself, instead of arguing with Seto and not getting his point across. He'd end the conversation suddenly, letting his brother know he was angry at him, and Seto would have to figure it out on his own.

Making himself more comfortable, Mokuba let sleep finally come to him. One other thought came to mind though.

_I hope Noah really left because of what he said and not because of Seto._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_

Seto was seated at his desk thinking.

He didn't like change, change that _he_ didn't make himself, anyway.

Noah was a major change.

But he did have the choice to not bring him back. Mokuba begged him to at least _try_; well he could've just _tried_ and failed. The only thing he would have ever failed to do for his baby brother.

So, in a way, Seto was forced to make this change. Then again, didn't Mokuba always force him to change?

The only point to this was he brought back the biological child of their step-father because Seto was forced. He never wanted that _thing_ in his life, not like this.

_Then why are you worried about him?_ A little voice asked him, it always came when he started to have conflicting thoughts.

_I'm not. I hate him._

_You're lying._

The brunet brought his attention to the picture of Mokuba and Noah (the one from the vacation) in a ridiculous polka dotted frame. He only wanted the picture because his brother looked cute; Noah was just in the way.

_Then get rid of it._ The voice challenged him, and Seto never lost a challenge before. Taking the picture out of the frame, he tore it in half and put his brother back in the frame. Seto glared at his step-brother, he should hate him, his reason for hating the twerp still applied, and nothing should change that.

Lamely he shoved the other half into the drawer.

But…there seemed to be some sort of change in the atmosphere after that trip. If those two were ever left alone together, it would be silent and small utterances. Before, one of them would make a snide comment, and they'd be on the brink of a fist fight. Then, Mokuba would come in, all flustered and worried. That also seemed to change too; Mokuba was less worried about leaving them alone together.

The absolute loathing he harbored for that brat seemed to dilute itself to the point that it was stupid to argue over anything. Seto was surprised by this, well, more like appalled by it. Plus, his brother and this person were getting along like long lost friends.

It would explain why Mokuba defended Noah every time Seto spoke ill of him and sad when Noah left.

_Jealous that Noah's becoming closer to Mokuba than you ever will?_

Seto shook his head of these thoughts. He didn't have time for this, while thinking about this little drama he should be at his _real_ office preparing a presentation for the meeting. Grabbing his briefcase he exited his home to the waiting limo to take him to the company building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At that exact time Noah was just leaving his one month stay in Hong Kong and was flying towards Russia. The boy was absolutely ecstatic that everything he'd learned (most of it) would be put to use. Right now he was reviewing the Russian language, when one of the flight attendants prodded him from his study.

"Mr. Noah, we just like to tell you we're about to land in the Domodedovo airport."

"Oh good, how much longer?"

"Twenty more minutes, sir."

"Alright, thank-you for telling me, Suki."

"My pleasure, Mr. Noah." Suki bowed, and as she turned to leave Noah took the opportunity to gaze at Suki's retreating figure and grinned mischievously.

Yes, with this kind of service Noah was going to definitely enjoy _this_ vacation. Still, he missed Mokuba, maybe even Seto…or not. Seto probably was throwing a party that he was gone. Although, it was hard to picture Seto happy, and trying to made Noah see disturbing images.

_Oh well, I should just have fun, I deserve it._ Scratching his face, Noah pulled off some dried skin, and grimaced.

Hopefully, the skin peeling would be completely gone by December.

* * *

I googled Domodedovo airport, so hopefully I spelled the name right, and that it's a real airport. Anyway, Yay! My first fanfic is complete! 

Kaiba brothers: So you're going to leave us alone now?

Nope!

Kaiba brothers: Crap!

Review, _s'il vous plait! _


End file.
